


Afterwards

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Flash Fiction, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short flash-fiction response on Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

            The day before they go their separate ways, it is raining.  No one else shows up but for the eight of them, plus Pepper and a young woman from Portland, Oregon, flown in that morning despite Manhattan still being very much a no-fly zone, and no one says a word - there's nothing else to say that hasn't already been said or that isn't scrawled in weary cursive across their faces.

            Phil Coulson's grave is barely noticeable to anyone who isn't looking for it, which - Fury is quick to point out - is something of the point; it's a simple memorial plaque set in marble under a low-branching tree in the corner of the cemetery.  No one objected, and as they left one-by-one, no one managed to do more than graze the rain-streaked stone with their fingertips in a silent promise to come back later, in private.


End file.
